JxHQ: The Lion and The Lamb
by DonnaJossee
Summary: The Joker meets his daughter for the first time. ONESHOT.


**This is dedicated to** ** _gabbygrl247._** **You have been trying to get me write about this forever now, and I've always forgotten to mention it in my current stories so now is the perfect chance to give you what you've been asking for, and to give you what you deserve. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart for being so patient with this and hopefully in the future, I can give you what Harley and Joker are like when she has the new baby. - Donna Jossee**

 **Prompt: Joker Meeting Lucy For The First Time**

 ** _WARNING:_**

 ** _*EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE_**

 ** _The Lion And The Lamb_**

He paced back and forth, his heart pounding, his body shaking.

It was the day Harleen and his daughter would be returning home from the hospital and he was actually nervous about seeing her.

What if she was ugly? What if she had problems? Hell, she was born two and a half job the early so he certainly didn't expect perfection.

Harleen told him the doctors said the kid was healthy as she could be for premature birth. She had been diagnosed with OCA1b and had only weighed 2.5 pounds when she was first born, but now she's better and has been cleared to come home.

He take's another swig from the bottle of Bourbon in his hand, and hears the front door being unlocked.

When he see's Harley carefully walk in, He feels relief flood through him.

He hadn't seen her for almost a week.

He couldn't visit her while she was in the hospital because He would've blown her cover. She was still 'Doctor Harleen Quinzel', even worked in Arkham until her boss forced her to go on maternity leave.

All Gotham knew was that Joker escaped Arkham.

They didn't know He performed ECT on her, they didn't know she was knocked up with his kid a whole month before he even he did the shock therapy on her. They didn't know they had spent almost every session they had together, fucking on her desk and they sure as hell didn't know she had completely fallen in love with the notorious Clown Prince of Crime. No one knew they were seeing each other, let alone living together.

And having the bombshell drop that he was the baby-daddy wouldn't make her look very professional.

She stares at him, her glasses perched on her nose, her hair up in a ponytail, her face tired, her body feeling pure exhaustion.

He just drop the bottle on the floor next to him and walks to her, hugging her tightly.

She whimpers and he pulls back and looks down at her.

"C-section." She looks down at her abdomen.

She had failed to mention that part to him.

He's about to speak about it until he hears small babbles and whimpers.

He turns on his heel to see Johnny holding a baby carrier.

He takes it from him and sets it on the floor, crouching and uncovering the top of it.

He frowns at her. It was definitely his kid. She had his eyes.

"What'd you name her?" He asks her lowly and she sits on the couch, wincing at the slight pinch of her healing c-section incision.

"Lucyfer." She sighs out and he snaps his head to her.

He scoffs and raises his brows.

One hell of a joke, He thinks to himself.

His finger reaches out and swirls around her small face, gently.

He turns back to Harleen and she looks at him, almost scared for some reason.

"You go to bed," he tells her calmly. "I'll make sure she gets to sleep."

"Okay," she says quietly, nodding.

He gets up and helps her up, finally just picking her up and carrying her to bed.

He tucks her in and kisses her forehead before he heads back into the living room.

"Go to bed, Johnny." He tells his right hand man.

Lucy starts crying and J rolls his eyes.

"Ya sure, boss?" He asks.

"Positive." Joker picks Lucy up from her carrier, and looks down at her. Just one look and she shuts up, her eyes widening at the sight of him.

He stares at her intensely, studying her features, looking for any proof that she's not his. But it's all there. From the way her dark blue eyes are the exact color of his, to the natural charm coming off of her in waves, making him feel wrapped around her finger.

The whole year he spent with Harleen. Sneaking around at Arkham, having her pay him nightly visits while the guards weren't paying attention . . . all the energy, blood, sweat, humping, constricted grunts and moans, whispered curses, the pain - the pleasure, the power . . . all of it led to the little hellion wrapped in a pink blanket, laying in his arms.

He could only imagine the future. Having her work with him and Harleen, making Bats' life a living hell. Making it all the more fun.

"We're gonna have some fun," he grins wickedly at her and the sound of an attempted giggle moves past her lips, making him let out his own shred of laughter.


End file.
